ursa_majorisfandomcom-20200215-history
Pallions
Homeworld Rama Physical Attributes They will have not have any hair, but their eyes will be completely black. The will have gills in order for them to be able to breathe underwater. They will also have a long tail that will allow them to be able to swim faster underwater. They will also have limbs, just like humans do. This will allow them to also be able to traverse around the forest side of the planet with ease. These things are all a result of evolution that has happened since the race was created. They have adapted to better fit their environment. Religion The Pallions will only worship one deity. This deity will be called Oros. They do not believe in worshipping more than one god. Their worship is based on the nature of the planet. He will be based off of both the ocean and the forest. They also believe that Oros is all knowing and will be able to help them with all of their problems. Their God is similar to the God in Christianity or Judaism. The Pallions are accepting of other religions. They usually respect other cultures religions. ' Culture' The Pallions typically will eat creatures that they have killed. They might also eat plants from the forest side of the world. Underwater they will live in these circular homes that are all connected by this one main building in the center. In the forest, many of the Pallions have built homes off of the trees. They tend to stay on the planet, unless it is absolutely necessary to leave. The only types of transportation that the Pallions use is walking. There is a king named, Agnar who is basically in charge of the Pallion race. Females aren’t disrespected on Rama, but they are not as well respected as the men in the community. Education The Pallions are not typically educated. They don’t really need an education to survive on Rama. Many of the things that they do can be learned through other people of by figuring it out themselves. Agnar, however is a bit smarter than the rest of the Pallions. He has even met with species from other planets. He was trained and educated by somebody on another one of the neighboring planets. Heirarchy Agnar became the ruling power of the Pallions, because he is more educated and has more experience with living on the planet them most of the others. However, Agnar has passed down some of his knowledge to his sons, so when he dies, one of them will be able to take over. This is basically a result of pretty much everybody being below him in intelligence, combat, and survival. For the Pallions he was a clear choice to become the leader of the entire race. Religion didn’t really have anything to do with him become king. There is one noble family which is Agnar’s family. There will be three class in this society. The upper class will consist of Agnar, and his family in the upper class, the middle class will consist of Pallions who build houses, hunt for food, etc, and the lower class will consist of Pallions who are driftors, that don’t really have a place or a purpose in society. There is a pretty strict cast system. Basically what is in place right now, will not change in the near future. I would consider the lower class to be the minority on Rama. They are not necessarily looked down upon, but they are not praised at all, because they do not really contribute to society. However, occasionally some of the middle class people might say something negative to them, but they are not physically assaulted by anybody in the upper class or the middle class. Language The Pallions do speak a common language and it is called Ocati. Ocati is really the only language that they are able to speak, because they do not know any more. Agnar might know of some other planet’s language, but he would not really be too fluid with his speech. The Pallions can write in Ocati, but when they do it is typically portrayed by using symbols.